Afterthoughts
by Ex-Shark-Virtue-005
Summary: So, how do the characters in Tales of Vesperia feel about the situations they find themselves in on a day to day basis? This collection of one-shots will answer that very question.  Spoilers are present from the movie and game.
1. Sacrifices

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm Ex-Shark-Virtue-005 and I'm here with my fourth Tales of Vesperia fanfic. This one is a little different than my other ones. This will be a collection of one-shots in various points of view. I will _try_ to go in chronological order but if I don't oh well. This first chapter is from the Tales of Vesperia Movie and it's in Hisca's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Vesperia ~The First Strike~ or the characters, I just wish I did…

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Sacrifices<p>

It always bugged me when Yuri disobeyed orders. It usually meant that I was the one who had to chase after him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Yeah, sure, he's a kid. A troublemaking rambunctious kid but he's also a knight and he should have a little more regard for the rules. But this time was different. This time instead of taking a "shortcut," or getting into a bar fight with an entire guild, he had run off after Lambert, Alphonse and John, the canine members of our squad. Which I don't entirely blame him for doing, the captain had left him in charge of the dogs in the first place.

When we finally caught up to Yuri and the dogs, nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Yuri was standing there in shock as Lambert, Alphonse and John glared down at him, all three of them had been taken by the aer monster that had ambushed the town. I could hear Yuri just muttering the dogs' names as the beast attacked. I held my breath as the monster charged at Yuri. The kid was quick on his feet but he was also in shock and I had a bad feeling he wasn't going to be able to move in time. Thankfully for Yuri, the boss of the town's guild was able to push him out of the way but one of the guild members took the brute's attack instead.

The beast flew into the man and from killed him above Jurgis and I, showering the two of us in the man's blood. By this time Yuri had once again gotten to his feet but I was too preoccupied to notice. I was now covered in blood…I'm alright with being covered in monster blood. I'm a knight getting drenched in monster blood was part of the job. But this was _human_ blood and I screamed. The thought of being drenched in human blood was more mortifying than the monster that had taken control of three of our squad members and I was only half aware of the beast flying towards me.

Yuri was muttering to himself again. _"Goddammit," _I thought numbly, _"The kid's gonna scarred for life now."_ No seventeen year old rookie knight should have to witness the death of two squad members before his eyes just months after joining. I knew I was going to be killed, I couldn't move. Now _I_ was the one in shock. But then that idiot kid did another thing to try and play the stupid hero role.

"LAMBERT!"

He attempted to draw the beast to himself and I found myself glancing in his direction. He had his sword raised and he looked utterly desperate. And that's when I realized, the kid really _was_ going to play idiot hero role. He ran at the beast screaming and I just watched in terror. He was actually going to try and _kill_ three of his fellow squad members! If he succeeded he would probably save all of us but still…what was it going to do to him?

I had heard stories of Knights being forced to kill other rogue knights and it usually lead to madness. Even a seasoned, veteran knight would suffer from massive guilt and major depression after having to make such sacrifices and I didn't want to know what it would do to a seventeen year old kid. I knew that at the absolute _least_ it would change the kid, for the worse. Yuri was a tough kid but he was still a kid none-the-less. Seventeen year old rookie knights weren't supposed to be making such sacrifices. I shuddered as I thought about what it would have done to _me _if I had been in the same situation when I was seventeen.

I couldn't look away as Yuri sliced the heads off of Lambert, John and Alphonse in just one slash. I couldn't believe it and I don't think Yuri could either. He just stood there as the aer beast dropped the three carcasses then retreated into the forest. He just continued to stand there staring at our fallen comrades with a vacant look on his face.

"Yuri…" I called softly as I walked over to him. I struggled with what to say next. I knew the kid wasn't alright, he had just taken the lives of three squad members. "Are you…" I sighed as he just continued to stand there as if he couldn't hear me, "Yuri…" I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"What have I done…?" He muttered vacantly as he dropped his bloodstained sword. He then clamped his hand to his mouth, dropped to his knees and was violently sick.

I sighed and knelt beside him. "It wasn't your fault," I whispered as he coughed and sobbed, "I promise you…It wasn't your fault…you did what you had to do…and…you saved us…" I rubbed his back in soothing circles as he was sick again, "No one…is going to blame you for this…" Dammit, now I was crying too and once Yuri was finished expelling his stomach's contents I pulled him into a hug. The kid needed it and it was all I could do at the moment to comfort him, "Are you injured?"

Yuri shook his head as he continued to sob into my shoulder. We sat there clutching one another crying over the deaths of our comrades for several minutes before Yuri got to his feet, "I want to be alone for a while," He muttered, "I want…to give them a burial…it's the least I can do…"

"Alright," Jurgis said as he placed his hand on Yuri's shoulder, "Take your time just don't be gone too long."

Yuri nodded, "Thank you," He muttered.

I wanted to protest but Yuri needed to be alone. I was worried about leaving him alone though. He had just done something that would cause many much older than Yuri was, to take their own lives. And I didn't want to have to explain to the captain why the youngest member of our squad was dead if Yuri was to take his own life. "Yuri…"

"I'll be alright Hisca," Yuri murmured, "I'll be back in a few hours…just give me some time alone…"

"Alright," I sighed, "Just be careful."

Yuri nodded as Jurgis and I walked off with the remaining guild members.

"Are you alright Hisca?" Jurgis asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not really," I responded softly, "I can't believe it…they…they turned into monsters…then Yuri…"

"He saved our lives," Jurgis said, "I'll mention to Captain that we should keep our eye on Yuri for a while, just in case. Will that put you more at ease? I know you're worried about him."

"After what he did, who wouldn't be worried," Hisca asked, "A seventeen year old kid shouldn't be making decisions like that…"

"I'll tell you," The guild leader, Melzom said, "That kid has guts. You don't normally see young kids like him make such sacrifices. It wouldn't surprise me if that kid makes it far in life."

"I just hope he can get over this…" I muttered softly.

"Yuri's strong," Jurgis said, "He'll be fine. He'll probably be upset for a while but I'm sure he'll pull through alright."

* * *

><p>As we reached the town's gate, we thanked the guild members for their help. I then rushed off to the dormitories to take a long bath. I needed to wash the blood out of my hair and I needed to think things through more.<p>

After taking a nearly two hour bath I felt a little better about what had happened. I walked by the room that Yuri and Flynn shared and the raven-haired boy wasn't there. I sighed as I went to find Jurgis, I wanted to know if Yuri had returned yet. It had gotten dark and it looked like it was going to rain soon not to mention, I was still worried about the boy. I was able to find Jurgis sitting in the dining room.

"Has Yuri returned yet?" I asked.

"No," Jurgis said, "He hasn't."

I sighed, "He's been gone a while," I said, "Do you think we should go looking for him?"

"We should just let him be for now," Jurgis said, "He probably has a lot on his mind right now. The captain should be getting back soon. If Yuri doesn't return by the time he gets here, we'll let the captain know about it."

"Okay," I said.

"Are you hungry?"

"No," I responded, "After what happened…I don't have much of an appetite."

"Alright," Jurgis said, "I understand. You should try to eat a little later on if you get hungry."

I nodded as I walked out of the dining hall. I swear that kid was going to drive me up a wall. But if there was one thing the kid was good for, it was keeping his word. And once I entered the room I shared with Chastel I heard a loud clang from outside. I rushed over to window and found that Yuri was standing at the front gate, _"Good,"_ I thought, _"He came back."_ I watched as Repede trotted out to Yuri. I had often noticed that the small dog had a thing for Yuri. He was one of the few squad members that Repede trusted aside from the Captain. And I wondered, would the small dog be able to smell his father's blood on Yuri's blade? Would the young dog lose his trust in Yuri? But the puppy still allowed Yuri to pick him up then carry him to the stable.

I knew that the odds of Yuri spending the entire night in the stable with Repede were high. Flynn wasn't here to force the raven haired boy to sleep in their room. So I rushed to find a few dry towels and a blanket. He must have spent about five minutes standing out in the pouring rain and we didn't need the kid to catch a cold with the problems we had at hand.

"Jurgis," I called as I passed him in the hall, "Yuri's returned. I have a feeling that he's going to spend the night in the stable so I'm going to go bring him a blanket."

"Alright," Jurgis said, "When you're done with that head to the gate. The captain and Chastel should be here soon."

"Alright," I called.

When I entered the stable I found both Yuri and Repede asleep. I carefully draped the blanket over Yuri. He had already shed his armor but his hair and clothing were still soaked, "You had better not catch a cold," I whispered as I left the two alone. Seeing the young puppy once again brought tears to my eyes. He looked too much like his father and it brought up the events I was trying my best to forget.

* * *

><p>The captain and my sister had already arrived as I got to the gate.<p>

"Hisca!" Chastel cried as she rushed over to me.

"What happened?" Captain Fredrock asked as he eyed the wreckage from earlier that evening.

"Lambert and the others…were like monsters…" I mumbled trying to keep my composure, "And then Yuri…he…he killed them…"

The captain sighed, "Where is Yuri now?" he asked.

"He's in the stable with Repede," I responded.

"Did Yuri really kill Lambert, John and Alphonse?" He asked.

"Yes," Jurgis answered, "They had been turned into monsters by the aer. Yuri saved our lives."

"Alright," The captain said, "I'll go talk to him. For now, the rest of you get some sleep. We will probably be investigating the ruins in a few days. Don't worry Hisca, I'll keep my eye on the kid."

"Thank you sir," I muttered.

"Come on Hisca," Chastel said as she led me back towards the dormitories, "We should do as the captain says and get some sleep."

"Alright," I responded. I felt a little better now that the captain was back but I was still apprehensive about what was going to happen in the next few days. I followed my sister to our room and I hoped that maybe I would be able to get some sleep that night.

* * *

><p>I think the part where Yuri has to kill Lambert, John and Alphonse in The First Strike is one of the more heart-wrenching parts of the movie. It's so well done I just had to elaborate on it a bit. And it's never confirmed that Yuri is seventeen in the movie however it does take place several years before the game does but to me, it makes sense. This will most likely be the only chapter from The First Strike however, they're releasing it in North America in 2012 so who knows. Until next time (which will be really soon, the second chapter is already written) Ja ne!<p>

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	2. Estelle?

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm Ex-Shark-Virtue-005 and I'm back with the second chapter of this little fic. It's in Estelle's point of view and it deals with the nickname Yuri gave her. I got the idea for this watching the skit where Estelle says her nickname over and over again while Yuri and Repede just kinda stare at her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Vesperia ~The First Strike~ or the characters, I just wish I did…

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Estelle?<p>

In all my life, people had only ever called me Lady Estellise or Princess. So when Yuri Lowell, a person that I had only met just a few short hours ago, called me Estelle I was taken aback a little bit. It's not that I didn't like being called Estelle, in fact, I thought that it was very cute. But I wasn't used to anyone being so casual around me.

"Is something wrong Estelle?" Yuri asked, "You're just kinda standing there spacing out. Are you in shock from stepping outside the barrier for the first time or something?"

"Nothing's wrong," I replied, "I've never been called anything besides Lady Estellise before."

"Ah, so did you not have a nickname when you were a kid?" Yuri said, "I can see how that would happen, I mean you _are _a noble after all."

"What's a nickname?" I asked.

Yuri sighed, "A nickname is usually a shortened version of your first name," he explained, "But it doesn't always have to be that. Flynn's old nickname from when we were kids was Flynnie. He hated it though. He must have beat me up about a hundred time 'cuz I called him that."

"That _does_ sound a bit like Flynn," I responded, "Did you have a nickname?"

Yuri blushed a little bit a looked away, "Yeah," he answered.

"But your name is already pretty short though," I responded, "What did they call you?"

"Flynn found out that in some other language, Yuri means lily," He murmured, "After that my nickname was Lily. And I'm pretty sure I got beaten another hundred times for trying to beat Flynn up a hundred times for calling me that." He paused, "Is there something wrong with the nickname I gave you? If there is just let me know and I can call you Estellise."

"There's nothing wrong with it," I responded. Estelle _was _much easier to say than Estellise and certainly easier to say than my full name, "I like it. It's much easier to say than Estellise Sidos Heurassein."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry," I said, "That's my full name."

"That's a royal mouthful," Yuri said.

"You're right there," I said softly, "Thank you for the nickname."

"It was no problem," Yuri said, "I kinda have a habit of giving people nicknames."

"Is that why you muttered something about a "Tweedle A" and a "Tweedle B?"" I asked.

"Yeah," Yuri said, "They've _attempted_ to beat me up for it on several occasions. It never worked out for them, ever."

"I see," I muttered, "What about Repede? Does he have a nickname?"

"When he was a puppy he had a few nicknames." Yuri responded.

"Like what?"

"Well, there was Pipede because he always had that pipe in his mouth," Yuri said, "Then there was Scowl, Pudgy until he grew up, and then there was Jaws."

"Why Jaws?"

"He used to bite, a lot," Yuri said, "I have my fair share of scars thanks to his teeth."

"Do you give everyone you meet a nickname?"

"Pretty much," Yuri said, "But I do know when I need to be formal with someone. We really shouldn't linger here too much longer, my little _fan_ club will be catching up with us really soon."

"Okay," I said, "So are we going to head to Deidon Hold then head to Halure?"

"Yup," Yuri said, "Come on. It's kind of a long walk from here. Are you up to it?"

"Of course I am," I exclaimed, "I need to catch up with Flynn."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>Ah, Yuri and his nicknames. I had a bit of fun thinking up nicknames for Repede. And the whole Royal mouthful thing fits because I'm pretty sure Yuri kind of knew that Estelle was royalty from the start. Well it's so short I don't have much else to say. I should have the next chapter up in a few days. I just wrote it up but I like to have a few days in between updates so just hang tight. Until next time Ja ne!<p>

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	3. Thanks Kid

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back after a bit of a delay with this chapter, my computer kinda ate it. But that's the story of my life. I don't have much to say about this chapter aside from the fact that it's in Yuri's point of view and hints towards events that took place during Tales of Vesperia ~The First Strike~. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Vesperia ~The First Strike~ or the characters, I just wish I did…

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Thanks Kid<p>

"Going away present?" The kid in front of me, who called himself Karol, said, "Sounds more like you stole it to me."

I sighed and glanced down at the red and gold bracelet around my left wrist. I realized that I shouldn't have worded how I came to own the device in such a manner but I didn't want to have to tell _that_ story to two people I have only just met. And I nearly said "With what I had to go through to get my Blastia I almost _wish_ I had stolen it." But again that would me that I would have to explain how I had gotten it and I would rather not do that. It would bring up memories I only wish I could forget.

"What about you?" The boy asked as he turned to Estelle, "How did you get your Blastia?"

"Look at her," I responded in order to keep the not so pleasant memories in the depths of my mind where they belonged, "She's a noble. They all have these."

"I knew it!" Karol cried, "I knew you were a noble! At least one of you has some class."

Thanks kid. So far, you're really making a _wonderful_ first impression with me. First you bring up painful memories from my past then you call me _classless_. Granted, it _is_ true but still, you didn't have to rub it in my face like that now did you? I mean we can't help the way we were brought up now can we? If we could, everyone on the planet would be a stuck-up, rich, rude-ass noble. And that would just suck.

I sighed as I stared down at my Blastia again. Perhaps if I ever got to know Karol and Estelle well enough I would tell them the story. But for that to happen I would have to be in an extremely good mood. The only other person who knows the story is Flynn, and we don't talk about it much at all. That would probably start a fist fight or something. If Estelle and Karol really wanted to know the story that badly then they could just ask him. If we ever catch up to him that is.

Another reason why I didn't want to tell the story was because I really didn't want to risk putting myself in a bad mood before we got to Halure in case we ran into Flynn. I had a feeling that we were going to run into him and I also knew that he was probably going to say something to piss me off. And I really didn't need to start a fist fight with him. We're good friends and that's just how we solve disagreements but it wouldn't go over too well with his little Knightly friends.

Speaking of Flynn, would it kill the guy to just take a load off or something? I mean seriously you can't work twenty-four hours a day seven days a week, you'll kill yourself! Stupid, stubborn idiot workaholic. Someone should start up a "workaholics anonymous" program for Flynn and the Schwann Brigades before their addiction to work kills them. Granted Flynn probably has no idea he's being followed. He probably figures that Estelle is still in the castle and I'm either bumming around the Lower Quarter or behind bars again.

Flynn wasn't happy with me the last time I got locked up…well, not the _last_ time but the time before that. It's been years since I saw Flynn that pissed off. He seriously looked like he was about to murder me or something. He gave me such a long-winded and boring lecture that I'm pretty sure I nearly lapsed to a coma or something. Until he screamed his lecture in my ear and I nearly went deaf. That guy needs to relax a little. I mean it's not _my_ fault that the rest of his knight buddies are out to get me or something…alright well, maybe it is a _little_ bit my fault. But still! I swear, if they could arrest me just for breathing they wouldn't hesitate to put me behind bars. They go _out of their way_ to find reasons to arrest me!

"Yuri," Estelle's quite voice came, pulling me from my thoughts, "Are you alright? You're being rather quiet."

"I'm fine," I dismissed, "I'm just thinking about something."

"Does it have something to do with your Blastia?" Estelle asked. Man she was good a figuring me out and we've only known each other for a few day for cryin' out loud!

"How did you know?" I asked almost fearful of her answer.

"You were staring at your Blastia and you just looked upset about something," Estelle said, "Like you were remembering something that you wish could be forgotten."

Dammit she figured me out again! Was I really that transparent? Even Flynn can't figure me out to that point…Damn she's good…

"I'm sorry," She said softly, "Did I say something that bothered you?"

"No," I responded, "It's just a hard story to tell. Maybe someday I'll tell you how I got my Blastia and how Repede got his. If you really want to know you can ask Flynn but there's no guarantee that he'll feel up to telling the story either. For now, you're just gonna have to trust me when I say that I didn't do anything illegal to obtain my Blastia."

"I believe you," Estelle said.

"You…do?" I asked.

"Well if Flynn knows how you got your Blastia then I know you didn't do anything illegal to get it."

"I see…" Being forced to remember the event that led up to me attaining my Blastia was still leaving a bad taste in my mouth and a strange pressure on my chest. It was still weighing heavily on me after four years. Repede nuzzled my left hand and I patted him on the head. I swear it was like he could read my mind sometimes. Either that or I have some crazy Blastia powered sign above my head that digresses how I'm feeling to the world and I can't see it.

"I'm really sorry if I upset you Yuri," Estelle said, "I didn't mean it."

"Don't worry about it," I said, "I promise you, one day I'll tell you the whole story."

"Okay," Estelle said as she smiled, "I'll be waiting for that day."

"Come _ON_ you two!" Karol yelled, "We're almost to Halure!"

"Alright, alright," I said, "Hold your horses there Captain Karol."

"Eh!" Karol gasped loudly, "C-Captain?"

"Of course," I responded, "You _are _the ace of your guild right?"

"Yeah," Karol said, "I guess so."

"Well, Captain suits you then," I explained.

"I guess you're right," Karol said, "Alright let's move out!"

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I'm not sure if he does it in the Xbox version but I know in the PS3 version of Tales of Vesperia (I have both versions) Yuri glances down and sighs right after Karol says: "Going away present? Sounds more like you stole it to me." I took that little scene the tied it into the events in question from ~The First Strike~ and wrote this chapter based on that. Well let me know what you thought and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until next time, ja ne!<p>

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


End file.
